


illicit affair

by champagnekiss (mintcigars)



Series: taylor swift x haikyuu week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Extramarital Affairs, HQSwiftWeek2020, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, song: illicit affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcigars/pseuds/champagnekiss
Summary: because for romero, atsumu was willing to let himself be ruined even for a million little timeswritten for hqswiftweek2020
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Nicolas Romero
Series: taylor swift x haikyuu week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922032
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	illicit affair

one last kiss, then he went somewhere atsumu didn't want to know. well he actually knew, but let's pretend he didnt know a thing. that was how their relationship worked. romero and atsumu that was how they worked. 

if it happened to be morning, romero would park his car a bit far then ran a little bit to meet his friends. iromero told his friends, he was out from his usual run when he returned. with how flushed his face was, his friends believed in him not knowing it wasn't from the run. 

if it happened to be at night's time. romero would kiss his wife a greeting welcome home kiss. his wife would snuggle with him a little bit, smelling his strong cologne that he wore just for her, he said. romero glad his wife didn't notice something off with the way he smell. thank god for atsumu's excellent pick in perfume he left on the shelf. but he prefer much more atsumu's body odor smell rather than this perfume, though it wouldn't happen because his wife would suspect something was going on then.

atsumu hated to be the one who left behind, the one who had to wait behind in the shadows, the one who had to grit his teeth from preventing his screams of oh how he wanted to be the one drapped in romero's arm tonight. even though he knew romero would meet him back at the parking lots after this event was over, he couldn't help himself from becoming filled with jealousy. he wanted to publicly show his love too! yet what he had was an illicit affair that had to be hidden and buried down, no one should knew about this. the onoy truth about them showed their stolen glances but that was it because the next they lied and lied with fake laughters and smiles around each other respective partners that they should've loved instead of one another.

"don't call me "kid," don't call me "baby"  
look at this idiotic fool that you made me, romero!" atsumu half whispering half yelling to romero at the parking lot behind the event venue, "I'm sorry baby, please calm down" and with a kiss on his lips that was all it took to calm atsumu down, a kiss who made him unable to leave romero, a drug that worked for atsumu when it landed on his lips for more than hundred times. 

when romero kissed him it was like all the world dissapeared like he forgot that romero could leave him and stop this at any time. this relationship was toxic, this relationship was a drug to him, this relationship starting to ruin his life little by little. atsumu knew this, but he let it did its work. because for romero, atsumu was willing to let himself ruined a million little times.


End file.
